The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Secrets
by dragonrider013
Summary: Link has been through some strange places before, but when he gets locked in a tower full of traps, puzzles and Twinrova, can he get to the hags alive? PLZ R&R!
1. A hero's first downfall

This is my second fic, but my first about Zelda. I don't own any of the characters or story lines but I am making new characters and creating my own story line.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A Hero's First Downfall  
  
Link panted because of the heavy exertion. He raised himself to his feet, breathed deeply and raised his blade. He found himself unconsciously walking towards some stairs that had risen from the floor as they usually did when a dungeon's keeper was vanquished. He looked at the bodies of Twinrova on the floor. He looked around not knowing where he had ended up. He saw a portal in the center of the large room.  
  
He stepped towards it with great caution ready to whip his sword out at any sign of danger. Seeing none he stepped into the portal. It shone brightly as he saw two faces appear out of the light.  
  
"N-Nayru? D-Din?"  
  
"Yes Link, it's us."  
  
"I thought you two had died."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, why are you two here?"  
  
"We were told to guide you to your final fate."  
  
"You must go Link."  
  
Link heard them both start to chant and he felt himself lifting. A bright light shone once more but it was quickly drowned out by the utter darkness of the chamber. He heard a familiar voice as the Gerudo stepped from his hiding place.  
  
"Ganon!"  
  
"No, not yet. I am still Ganandorf Dragmire's resurrected form. I shall become the true Ganon when your Princess Zelda is sacrificed. Then the flames or Destruction, Sorrow, and Despair shall be lit, and in their glow, I shall become the great Ganon!"  
  
"I won't allow you to use Zelda as your Sacrificial Lamb!"  
  
"I can take care of lighting the final beacon after you are finally torn from this world into the one of darkness you banished me into."  
  
"You can't win, for I am the keeper of the triforce of courage whose power guides my strength!"  
  
"Look again, Young one. It was torn from your hand when you entered this chamber of darkness. You only had power with it and now you shall die!"  
  
Ganandorf took a large trident from his cloak and held it as Link had his sword in their previous battles. His trident began to glow eerily as a large orb of energy materialized there. He turned it towards Link.  
  
Link, with his eyes wide could sense the amazing energy of the orb as it began to sail towards him. He remembered his shield and tore it out quickly. The orb was absorbed into its mirrored face, and Link looked on in horror. Ganondorf laughed when he saw Link deflect the shot.  
  
"Your shield is useless in here now. I call upon my powers to summon the gravitational field!"  
  
"A- a what?!"  
  
The room suddenly lit and the walls shone blue. Ganondorf raised his trident again and it shone a hazy red as twelve balls or flame dropped from the ceiling igniting the floor.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" cried Link and he fell to the ground in sheer, burning, agonizing pain. The great Gerudo Pig walked to his corpse and kicked it to the side as he walked forward, his back turned to Link. He took a few steps, then looked back. He lashed out with his trident in an attempt to vanquish the man who had interfered with his plans so many times.  
  
A light brighter than any he had seen before, even brighter than the one the great light arrows gave of suddenly encased Link.  
  
"You may have delayed your death but when this light stops your grave is this very spot!"  
  
Link disappeared in a flash of flames directly as the Gerudo's foot.  
  
"I have finally defeated him, Hero of Time, Keeper of the Essences, Holder of the Instruments, Receiver of the Triforce of Courage. He has been vanquished and now the flame of despair shall be lit."  
  
He walked into a chamber where three torch stones stood on a raised platform. In the center, there was a stone sacrificial slab. Restrained on it was the unconscious body of Hyrule's own Princess Zelda. He raised his trident into the air as he thought of what he could do as his true form of Ganon. The trident soared downward and pierced the heart of the young woman.  
  
A blaze suddenly started at the opposite end of the chamber's raised platform. It signified the end of the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and the flame of despair which was in the heart of everyone in the world.  
  
"Lords of Destruction, Sorrow, and Despair, hear this! Your servant has performed all of your tasks! Destruction of the Hero of Time! Sorrow in the hearts of all! And finally, Despair as the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom is sacrificed!"  
  
A great rumbling voice was heard in the chamber as the flames became near enough to reach the King of Darkness.  
  
"YOU HAVE DONE WELL! YOUR POWERS SHALL BE RETURNED AS LONG AS YOU STILL OBEY US! CAPTURE THE ORACLES AND CHANGE THE PAST TO CREATE THE AGE OF DARKNESS VERAN DREAMED OF, AND HAVE NATURE ROT TO CREATE THE WORLD OF DARKNESS ONOX HOPED FOR!"  
  
"Yes, my Lords." 


	2. Link's Reawakening

Sorry it took me so long to write this, but I hope you read and review again! From now on, I will be giving you time periods and the current 'age'. At this point I'm going with whatever comes to me, and all comments and ideas are appreciated! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 2 Link's Re-awakening ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Time Period: Alternate history: Medieval times in Hyrule Age: Darkness  
  
Link saw only white, and flames, first white, then flames then both. White. Flames. Both. White. Flames. Both. It was driving him mad! He tossed and turned, but awoke in pain as he did so. He looked around. He was in a small home, a cottage maybe. He heard footsteps from outside, and quickly searched for his sword. He didn't find it, and in desperation picked up a stick. He held it like he would a sword.  
  
An old lady walked in, and she looked alarmed at Link's stance. She fled, and when he collapsed, she came back, taking the stick away, she lay him back in the bed again.  
  
"Amos! How dare you threaten me with a stick! You could've really hurt your old grandmother!" The lady said, perplexing Link further.  
  
"Whe.Where am I? Amos? Who is Amos?" Link cried out weakly.  
  
"Amos, quiet down, you must have hit your head pretty hard when you fell down that well."  
  
"A.Well?" I must have taken the place of a boy from this time! "Wait.What year is it?"  
  
"Amos! We don't count years! We count solstices remember! And it is the third solstice of the seventh harvest moon of King Dragmire's reign."  
  
"DRAGMIRE!!" Link shouted out loudly.  
  
"Calm down! Or I'll have to call the soldiers to get you to quiet down. We have to see the King today, anyway, so get your tunic and dagger and let's be off."  
  
"Ummm.. Where are they?"  
  
"Your tunic is upstairs, and your dagger is on the belt in the closet."  
  
Link collected the objects quickly, and found a wallet, too. He took that as well. The two of them passed by many shops in the town, when Link saw something near an old Temple. The Temple of Time! So it still stands! I have to get in there! The Master Sword presides within the Mighty Doors of the Great Time Temple. Or so the Legends said, Link thought to himself, not wanting others to hear. He slipped away from the old lady, and walked up to the temple.  
  
"Stay away from there! You are under arrest for approaching the Temple Ruins!"  
  
Link flashed his belt knife. When the two guards drew swords, Link fled, knocking down barrels and carts, anything that may slow them down. He snatched a sword from a nearby stand, and he held it like the true fighter he was.  
  
"Back off! I'll have to use this!" He lunged at one of the guards, knowing the only spot in the Hyrulian armor that was weak and open. The guards blood trickled down the green armor, and all the spectators backed away and formed a circle around him. Link took the sheath and placed it on his belt. He broke through the crowd, all of them flashing out belt knives, and he sported a true sword.  
  
He ran to the Temple of Time, hoping to be able to open the great doors. He pushed back through the crowd, grabbing an item from a cart, and now he was missing his sword. He scanned the crowd quickly, all the men were in front now, and they had all taken swords from the stands, and Link now held no weapon.  
  
Link tripped over a small log as he backed up. He lay on the ground, with no weapon, and the many men from the market place now hovering over his nearly cowering form. Link grabbed up the log, holding it as a weapon again.  
  
"The boy uses a log to defend himself! HA! We shall kill him for sure now!" shouted one of the men.  
  
Link's temper rose, and he found himself holding a sword again, although it was imbedded into the log. He must have blocked it, the sword had been lodged into it, and he now had his weapon back. He pulled it out, sporting it as he had earlier.  
  
"I don't wish to hurt any of you, but I will kill if I must, now move!" Link ordered, and the people quickly complied.  
  
He scaled the steps of the Temple again, pulling out what he had grabbed from one of the stands. He held out the small drums, thankful he had learned to use them as a goron. He played the Tune of Time, hoping the magical doors may open to its magical notes. The doors didn't budge.  
  
"Why won't it work!!!"  
  
Just then the crowd parted to form a clear row, which their sovereign leader slowly traversed.  
  
"Yeach. Dragmire I presume?" Link sarcastically queried, then turned to try to open the door again.  
  
"BOY!! You will look at me when I address you!"  
  
"Wha??? Oh, mister ugly pig man was talking to me?" Link retorted hotly.  
  
"GUARDS!! SEIZE HIM!"  
  
"Wow, there's a word you don't hear often, seize." Link stated.  
  
"GET HIM!"  
  
"So, I'm guessing you used the few years since you killed me to 'brush up on you vocabulary, Draggy?" Link joked, then seeing the guards seemed to back through the wall, and he felt it.  
  
"What the HELL??? How the heck did I get in here?" Link asked to no one in particular, as no one was in the dark chamber except the many bodies strewn across the ground.  
  
"Woah. What happened here?"  
  
"I happened." And there was Dragmire, his cloak tossed aside, revealing his muscular form.  
  
"I see you spent a lot on the town strength potions huh?"  
  
"Quiet, BOY. You are the one with no weapon."  
  
Link looked at his hands, the sword he once held now gone. He searched frantically around the chamber, seeing the door to the Master Sword wide ajar.  
  
"Why is the door open?"  
  
"Do you really wish to know?"  
  
"WHAT IS THIS??? 20 questions?"  
  
"None of these men could get to the sword, many have entered the chamber, but none have held it. None have gone that far, that is why so many litter the ground."  
  
"Are we gonna make 'nice' or can I kick your butt yet?" Link said, already gripping the hilt of the Master Sword.  
  
"HOW DID YOU!!!!! GRRRR!" And Dragmire launched a fireball at the young Link.  
  
Link deflected the shot easily, and the fireball sailed into the wall on his left side. Link smirked, holding the sword over his head. A light filled the room, and the Temple faded from Link's view, and he stood in a chapel-like chamber, with Dragmire at one end of it.  
  
"Dragmire! You will be killed for. well, everything you've done!"  
  
"Boy! You may hold the sword, but my magic is stronger than anything you could imagine!"  
  
Behind Dragmire, there was a shield, split into two symmetric sections, one depicting a sun's rays, and the other, the moon's.  
  
"Above my head you see the Soluna Shield. It is the only thing forged that can stop many of my attacks. But you will never reach it."  
  
"Why not? I got the sword. Why not the shield?"  
  
"Only the holder of the Triforce of Courage can claim this weapon."  
  
Link looked at his hand, and there, etched dully into his skin, was the symbol of the Triforce, and there, in the lower left corner, there was nothing, and it shone no gold.  
  
"HIYA!!" Link charged the sovereign of this land he had entered.  
  
He leapt from the ground, looking as if he would attack his head, but instead, vaulted from his shoulder, using the sword blade to propel him to where he could grasp the shield. The air shone a brilliant gold, as the golden triangle was once again placed on Link's left wrist. He grasped the shield tight, holding it as he would to defend himself, readying to attack Dragmire.  
  
"You hold the Triforce of Courage! It was prophecized that I would be destroyed by one who held that mark, I banish you to the next realm!"  
  
And so Link was in another White-out, as had become so common for him. He awoke. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Find out what happens in Chapter 3! BYEE EVERYBODY!! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. The orb of Legends

Ch. 3  
  
The Great Orb of Legends ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Time Period: Alternate History: Medieval times in Hyrule  
  
Age: Technology ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Link awoke again, slightly angry. He glanced around, finding himself in a large bubble of green glass, and he was submerged in water, which bubbled every five minutes or so.  
  
"The aeration is good, keep it up, and inject his meal, then we can let him rest. Ahhhh.." He glanced over at Link, then smiled, "Good morning Amos, how are you?"  
  
"Ummm. Sir, he can't talk with that air mask on. Shall I drain the regeneration waters?"  
  
"Not yet, he will stay for a few days, until his skin heals, it seems his ribs have returned to the inside of his muscle layers. Good, good."  
  
"He may want to walk around, sir, if you don't object, we can put him back in later, anyway, we need to re-sanitize the regeneration water."  
  
"Then, it will be done, can you place a gelicast on his wounds?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Link looked at his chest, and there was an exposed layer of muscle. Strange, in my age, or time, or, dimension, I would've died from a wound this severe.  
  
"That is right, Amos, you would've died had we not found you."  
  
Can you hear my thoughts?  
  
"We have the technology to scan the edge of your mind for thoughts. We can't hear them all yet, but as we progress it will become better."  
  
IS NOTHING SACRED???  
  
"Actually, there is one sacred thing to us, by the way, we are the neo-hyrulians, and Amos, welcome back to the land of Neo-Hyrule. And not all people are this advanced. We have the Orb of Secrets, and it has led us to this revolution in science."  
  
Maybe this orb is what gave Dragmire so much power.  
  
"Dragmire was captured when he tried to get to the Orb. He was executed, but his brain has been kept in a special capsule so that it may live, we wish to regenerate him, once he is reformed into a working member of society."  
  
LET ME OUT!!!!  
  
"We can't yet, your wound isn't healed."  
  
What the?? Link felt a strange warmth near his chest, and his wounds closed due to the great warmth. What was that?  
  
"What was that indeed! You, find out what that was!"  
  
"There is no logical explanation to it sir!"  
  
The water was drained, and several tubes that had been in his arms, Link now pulled out.  
  
"It was magick. It is held in my body by the triforce symbol upon my hand."  
  
"But the triangles are not golden, nor are they all united on you."  
  
"That matters not. Get me a tunic, a weapon, and food. Then you will take me to see this 'Orb of secrets'."  
  
"A tunic?? We have developed body armor, and chain mail, do you wish to have these?"  
  
"Chain mail, and a tunic, and I will need a weapon, now!"  
  
"We can not supply you with a weapon."  
  
Link quickly pulled on the chain mail, and then clothed himself in the tunic. He then grabbed at the belt of the 'doctor.' He pulled a blaster from it.  
  
"Tell me how to use this."  
  
"Aim, then pull the trigger."  
  
"Ahhh.. I works much like the Hookshot I once had."  
  
"Amos?? You never had a hookshot, whatever that is."  
  
"Take me to the Orb."  
  
Link was led out of the hospital, believed to be having delusions, and they knew that people like this should be humored. He had been equipped with chain mail, a tunic, and a blaster gun. He didn't really know how to use his weapon, but the fact that he had it brought the doctors to treat him with a slight fear.  
  
They walked through the heart of Neo-Hyrule, a place, once beautiful, was now torn by explosions, flames, and several world, and civil, wars. Parts of the city were beautiful, like those that held the Temple Of Time. He explored the town, buying a map, and going up to the Temple.  
  
"You can't go in there. No one ever has."  
  
"I have," was all Link said, then he stepped through the door, using his magick to allow him through.  
  
He walked to the pedestal, seeing the three stones there, he projected his thoughts to the doctors. Why are the three stones here? Then came a reply. The three tribes were killed accidentally when this city expanded out of its normal borders. The stones were found, and brought here, but the doors to the legends were never opened.  
  
Link wiped the dust off of each of the stones, and they began to float, and the door to the legendary sword was opened. The doctors had gotten in somehow, and now saw this, and Link walked through the open door, and he reached for the sword, and another, the exact same, but different, was now in his hand.  
  
"I'm going to need this, and a shield," and the shield appeared in his hands, and he slipped it onto his arm, "Now, I'm ready to fight!"  
  
They followed him to the 'Hall of the Orb.' In which the Orb of Secrets was kept. Link saw many wires attached to the floating glass ball, and it pulsed with a soft light.  
  
He reached for the orb, letting the soft light encase his hand, and then there was a searing pain. Link lay on his side, his side hit by the power of a Blaster gun. He lay, injured and cold, on the floor, which seemed to reflect the light of the orb.  
  
"Be. Before I die, tell me why there is no. sunlight in this city."  
  
"The sun is harnessed in the solar panels, none have seen outside the walls."  
  
"One, more question. Do you like the light?"  
  
"None have seen it,"  
  
"It's very nice, you should try it." He weakly lifted his blaster, aiming for the ceiling, but hitting the orb instead, it fell from the wires, reflecting the shot to the ceiling, where it pierced a hole in the weak aluminum ceiling. And the light shone, and blinded all, and in the struggle to leave the chamber, Link's fumbling hands came across the Orb, which pulled him into it.  
  
"Magick should be studied, not technology, although technology should be observed, magick holds the world together."  
  
And Link faded into another white out. He slept for a long time, and, when he awoke, he was in a new strange land.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ That was Ch. 3, read and review! And give me comments! I also need ideas for new Ages! BYEE! 


	4. a book for all ages

Ch. 4  
A book for all ages ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Time Period: Alternate history:  
Hyrule in medieval times Age: The legendary books:  
Mudoran sovereignty ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Link found himself in a strange place, he was on the ground, and had a large book case upon him. There were books spilled all around him. They had strange titles, all written in a strange ink, one that didn't blot, as Link saw none, and there were no incorrect strokes in the perfect handwriting.  
He lifted one of the books, entitled 'Mysteries of the Ancient Hylians.' He read into this, still trapped under the case of books, as no one had saved him yet. He had been under the case for around ten minutes, but not even the books had been cleaned up, the case lay as it had fallen.  
In the book it said:  
"Their words revolved around swords, battles, and the royal family's orders.  
Until, one day, a great darkness fell upon the land, and the Imprisoning War began.  
Ganon was sealed away in the golden land, with the triforce, by the seven sages.  
Suddenly, several years later, a dark wizard abducted the  
descendants of the seven sages, and broke the seal guarding  
Ganon. A boy heard the final sage's plea, and took the sword of  
his uncle, and the legendary weapons once spread across Hyrule,  
and used them to rescue the young Princess. He was considered a  
legend to all that met him, and disappeared after returning the  
girl to her home. The boy's name was never heard again."  
  
Link beamed at the line regarding him, he remembered that, and remembered how this quest of his had begun, being asked to rescue the two oracles, and to find the third and release her from banishment. He put the book down, and used all his strength to lift the heavy oak bookcase from his legs. He slid out, putting the case down lightly. He stood, feeling the pain in his legs, and looked around, seeing no one, he searched around.  
He heard a voice coming from above him. It stated: "The Library closes in five minutes, please take your books to the check out line, and proceed to the exit, thank you."  
He looked around, trying to find where the voice had come from, and to find some people. He saw someone quickly scurry by, and he speedily followed them, asked how to leave, and was given directions. The two men had a long walk ahead of them, and Link decided to get information from this man.  
"Sir, who governs this land?"  
"The Mudoran Sovereignty, of course."  
"Mudoran?"  
"Yes, they came into power when they recovered one of the two legendary books, the Mudoran Scrolls."  
"You mean the 'Book of Mudora?'"  
"No one calls it that, it is really just a collection of pages now."  
"Tell me where to find it."  
"It is held in the caslte's private library, which we are in now, if you want to find it, it is in the very back, but be careful, the Library is filed with monsters once the sun goes down. That is why the Library closes at different times every day."  
"Thank you." Willing his sword, shield, and the newest weapon he had acquired, the Orb of Secrets to him, they appeared on him in a great white light. He slowly began walking towards the back of the Library.  
Not bothering to look behind him when then the sky darkened, the felt a slight twinge of pain, as if a needled were stuck into his neck, which in fact, is what happened to him. He came-to in a room, surrounded by royal soldiers, and outside the cell-like door, there were monsters that roamed the aisles.  
"LET ME UP!" Link shouted, finding, to his astonishment, that he was tied down.  
"You carry a sword, and are thereby considered dangerous."  
"I'LL SHOW YOU DANGEROUS IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!"  
"Just try it."  
Link closed his eyes, and lay his head down after several minutes of trying to escape. Having only succeeded in freeing his hands, he lay them lightly into the straps, making it look as it he were still down completely. He laced his fingers, and prayed to the goddesses, hoping they would hear his plea. The Orb of Secrets began glowing, and it filled Link with a strange feeling. It floated above him now, and within it's gleaming surface, he saw what this place would be.  
He saw book cases burning, monsters attacking the innocents of this strange land, and the soldiers dead upon the ground. He wished it would not happen, and found himself outside the leather bonds that had held him down, and he stood, sword in hand again, shield on forearm, and the orb tucked into a satchel upon his belt. The book cases weren't lit by fire, and the peoples were in their beds, sleeping in peace. He ran to the back of the Great Library.  
He saw a corridor, well protected by the fierce beasts he saw upon the Orb's surface. He pulled out his sword, readying himself to experience the thrill of defeating those who stood in his way. His sword sliced through the many alien bodies around him, as if they did not exist. He looked behind him, they stood as they had earlier, not seeming to have noticed him. He held out the Orb, and said to it's shining reflective surface: "Why do my enemies not see me, and why do they not get injured when my sword is put to them?"  
It reflected a new image, and it showed that of the monsters being merely non-existent.  
"So they are only placed here by magick to fool the would-be thieves."  
He walked to the door, and, finding a key on the ground by his feet, opened the large pad-lock, and it fell to the ground with a metallic 'click.' He pushed the large door open, and walked through it. He found himself in a dark room, with two beams of light forming circular like glowing spots on the ground. He unsheathed his sword, hearing the light hum as it was taken from its holster. He put the blade under one of the points of light, and reflected it around the room, until the light struck something.  
It had been a mirror, and it reflected to several other mirrors, showing the room in full light. There was no floor, and on a pedestal around 20 meters away, the 'Mudoran Scrolls.' He used his foot to find a step ahead of him, finding none, he raised the Orb once more. He spoke the words he found on the small sheet of parchment he had found within his pocket. "Orb of Secrets, I beseech thee, As your surface swirls, and you mysteries conceal, reveal the solution, to my puzzle, and reveal one of the many secrets you hide to me!"  
The surface of the orb appeared as a silver potion that the witch swirled with a large spoon. It floated into the air, and then stopped swirling, and he saw a bright, blinding light, and a bridge of transparent tiles appeared before him. He walked cautiously across them, testing each before he put his full weight on it. He walked cautiously across the tiles, appearing to be floating, suspended in the air by some strange unknown force, and on several tiles he saw runes, some depicting nothing but lines, but some he recognized, and they showed things such as fire, and hole, which obviously showed that stepping on such a tile would activate the trap.  
He had forgotten to look where he stepped, and had accidentally tread upon a tile whose rune he did not know, and he suddenly knew. Spikes shot from the ground, and they stayed at the height of the tiles, as to give him the motivation not to fall off. As if he had! He stepped much more lightly now, and made it to the other side of the large chasm of traps and floating tiles.  
He stepped aboard the seemingly lone platform, as guards went through the hologram monsters, and lined the other side of the chasm, as they couldn't see the tiles. They all held their bows with a perfect poise, and they quickly unsheathed one arrow each, and quickly placing them on the string, they pulled back to fire. Link grabbed hold of the parchment that remained of the Book of Mudora.  
He felt no light, and did not experience a white-out, but felt the pain of the arrow tear into his flesh. The warm blood bubbled from the open wound in his shoulder, and he felt it run across his free hand, and as the blood fell there, the golden triangle appeared on the back of his hand. Link felt a strange strength course through him. He stood, and pulled out his shield, and he fought his way through the arrow barrage to be fiercely assaulted by the armed soldiers. He unsheathed his sword, and seeing no way out except by killing the guards.  
He held his sword in his left hand, and blocked with his shield when he needed. He perried and attacked when he could, but was quickly surrounded by the six slightly wounded soldiers. Link didn't know why he had stayed in this world when he had grasped this magical item, and then he knew: First, the oracles had led him to the realm where Ganon was king, and, from there, he was transported by the calling power of the orb, and when he grasped the orb in that realm, he was transported here. He did not hold the orb, and it floated up above the dark chasm.  
"Orb! To me!" And the glass bubble complied.  
It sailed to him, and he stood, bathed in a soft light, and the guards were stunned. They continued their attack on Link, and he fought them off. He leapt from the fray by going up the stairs that led into the room, and he ran. Link took the orb from its pouch, and he held it before him. And he asked it a question, 'What was that healing light when you floated above me?' Link had gotten into the habit of personifying it.  
It replied in a wispy voice, one that sounded much like the banished oracle of secrets, it said 'That was the magic of 'Sano' an ancient spell that was used to heal many an injured fighter.'  
And Link felt the warmth of the orb as he comfortably entered another white-out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ This has been chapter 4, please review, if you're going to flame me, then e- mail me at Taleisin37@yahoo.com, or just go away. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! 


	5. The Twin Decievers

I have changed the age of darkness to the age of the Shattered Dreams, so, hope u like it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Ch. 5  
The Twin Decievers ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Time Period: Alternate history:  
Medieval Hyrule  
Age: The Shattered Dreams:  
Quest for the Quake ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Link awoke, and already had his weapons in his hands. This place reminded him of somewhere. It was Hyrule, as were all the other places he had visited, but it looked much like where he had fought Ganon, and been banished into the technology age. This it was. He tried to get his bearings, and was in the woman's cottage again, but it seemed around an hour later, and the lady was no where to be seen.  
He pulled on his tunic, and sheathed his blade. He then tied his boots, and left the cottage. He went on the outskirts of the town and looked down to the marketplace. Everyone was calm again. He approached the castle, which had gotten a major face-'drop'. It looked dark, and it had no bridge to get to it but three beams that seemed to hold it above the pit on which it used to rest, in short, it floated, held by three light beams. These beams were connected to three towers, that made the triangular wall around it complete. Atop each tower there was a glint of something glass. Link couldn't discern what it was, but he was okay with that.  
Link followed the steep road that had once been blockaded by the two gates that barred the way to travelers. He stepped through the deserted area, and made his way to the castle. Link saw a bridge, spanning a water- less moat, but the end led only to a pit of earth where the castle once stood. From this vantage point, Link saw the three towers more clearly, surrounded by guards, and each with a letter engraved with gold onto the door. But, in truth, the first door he saw had two letters etched there. It said, "TR" which he took instantly to stand for the mutant witch Twinrova.  
Link saw no way in, but then saw something on the ground. It was a ring, and on this ring there was the picture of a helmet. Link slipped the ring onto his finger and felt no different, but when he looked to where the ring sat, he was a guard, or at least dressed as one. He took into the line with limited grunts and groans. When all were busy paying attention to something that rustled in the bushes, which was a rock Link had thrown, he took to the door, and opened it with a creek. He closed it quickly, and hurried up the stairs. He took off the ring, and slipped it into his pocket, hoping it may come in handy later.  
He ascended the steps quickly, pulling forth his shield and sword, and allowing the shield to cast a faint light. The golden half of the shield did this, and the darker one Link had not found a use for. He stepped into a chamber at the top of the stairs. It had no lock, and opened fairly easily. He saw why. The room was a maze of staircases, upside-down walkways, and waterfalls that flowed sideways.  
Link walked up one of the staircases, although upside-down, he felt no change in gravity, and he was now pulled towards the stairs. Link jumped to the ground, landing on his feet, when he expected to hit his head. He held forth the Orb of Secrets, and chanted a newer verse. "Orb Of secrets, hear my plea! Show the truth now unto me!" The stairs disappeared, and so did the walkways, and no waterfalls were seen, then, all the stairs formed into one staircase, with a tiled walkway to it, and waterfalls that ran on wither side. He ascended warily.  
He entered a room that had many statues in it, and several stair cases, and two beds with balconies near them, and against the wall on either side was a broom. He looked to the beds, and upon them were the hag sister, the two separate forms of Twinrova.  
"Twinrova! I challenge you to a battle, one for control of the item floating atop this very tower!"  
"And if we refuse?"  
"What then child?"  
"Then, I will take it, with no resistance."  
"But you cannot reach it there, have a nice time trying."  
Link was only slightly infuriated, then he held forth the Orb of Secrets, which the two hags instantly recognized.  
"How did you get that?"  
"Ganon holds the very same item."  
"I hold it now!" Link said, and raised the orb, and it floated up into the air from his fingers. "Orb of Secrets, hear my plea! Show the truth now unto me!" And the Orb shone brightly, and there was one staircase that led up, and near the bottom of this staircase, there stood Twinrova, with a treasure chest under her arm.  
Link shone the light from his shield and her, and startled she started up the staircase upon her broom. She had let the chest slip, and Link opened it now. Inside there was nothing, except a piece of paper. It held a note, which read, "Link, your beloved treasure is ours, and you will get it only when you defeat us! But be wary child, for you won't live to see the item if you aren't!"  
Link sheathed his sword, places his shield upon his back, and the orb in it's pouch, and he began to advance up the stairs. He took each step carefully, as he did not know what may happen if he stepped on the incorrect step. Suddenly, Link's foot slipped, and he fell through a hole that had appeared in the ground, and he fell through the floor of the first floor as well, and was in a dungeon-like area of the tower.  
"Link, solve these puzzles three, and a battle with me, if thou art free."  
"Hello, and welcome to everyone's favorite game! 'Challenge, the, Poet!!!'" and each word of the title rang out an echo.  
Link walked through the maze like area of the tower, and made it to the first puzzle. He knew this as there was a pit, with two bridges over it, and in this pit, there was nothing. And he heard a voice echo through the bowels of the maze, saying, "Link, if you choose the wrong bridge, you will fall, and not just a smidge, you shall fail all."  
"And, so begins round one!"  
Link used his sword to test the two bridges, and found one was made of stone, another of wood, but he saw no third. The stone bridge was to his left, and the wooden one to his right. Link took a leap of faith, straight into the middle, and he stood on a bridge, one of wood, and stone, and it was sturdy, and as he made it to the other side of the bridge, the others crumbled.  
"And that ends the exciting round one! Yay! And the crowd goes wild!" And he made bowing movements, and then continued onward.  
He walked through the cold, narrow hall, until he reached a wider one. "This looks mighty suspicious." He said in a Kentuckian accent.  
He began walking along, and, when an arrow whizzed by his head, he stopped. And there stood a large boulder. This boulder was the most strange thing Link had seen, as it had arms, and it held a chisel and a hammer, and a bow, and arrows, and it had four arms to hold these with.  
Link tried something now, and he used his sheathed sword as a cane, and he hunched himself over, and the orb of secrets made him look old. And he hobbled over to the boulder, and hit it with his sheath and said, "MOVE IT SONNY BOY!! YOU'RE BLOCKING THE ROAD, TUBBY!!!"  
The boulder turned to face him, and it had two faces, one was red, and one was blue.  
"Talk about a serious case of hot/cold syndrome."  
"I am neither hot, nor cold. Nor am I ill. I am the second of the three tests. I will ask you a riddle, Riddle me this, and Riddle me that, what does a magician pull out of his hat?"  
Link was annoyed, and raised his sword, and began taking chinks of the boulder-man.  
"You'd make a decent sword sharpener." By now the guise was dropped.  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"  
The boulder charged at him, and he sidestepped, and this continued for several minutes, then Link felt mischievous. He stuck his foot out, instead of sidestepping completely, and the boulder-man was just another rock in the wall, in fact, he was several hundred rocks in the wall.  
"And the second round draws to a close! YAY!!!!" He said thank you to the air, then walked into the next corridor.  
***  
"The boy has completed the courage and wisdom tests."  
"Now comes the power test."  
The two witches flew on their brooms to meet the boy kokiri.  
***  
He entered the next chamber, amazing there were no beastly guards. He heard the door slam behind him, and the bar slide in place. Twinrova, in her separated form came before him. "Welcome. We are the witches." "Koume." "Kotake."  
"Enchanted I'm sure." Link laughed at his own comment, "Ha!!! Enchanted! Witches!!! HAHAHAHAHAA!!!!"  
"Quiet, CHILD!" shouted both witches in unison.  
"Let the battle begin." Link jeered.  
"This is no battle child. This is a test. The test of Power." Koume stated.  
"There were the tests of courage, at the bridges, and the test of wisdom, with the riddle-some boulder." Kotake completed.  
"So, I get to test my power, by stomping you two hags into the ground?"  
"Child, you haven't seen power like this before." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	6. Rage Spell: LAUNCH!

Ch. 6  
Rage Spell: LAUNCH! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Time Period: Alternate history: Medieval Hyrule Age: The Shattered Dreams: Battle with the hags! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Link stood in the center of the room, sword in hand, shield on his arm, and he felt the darkness crawl closer to him, and he heard the cackling of the witches he faced. He heard the sweeping of their cloaks against the ground, and heard the wind rustle at the end of their brooms. The darkness creeped ever forward, lowering Link's safe movements space.  
"DIE!" echoed from the vaulted walls, and the witches lunged from the darkness, from opposite sides, and they were moving quickly enough that Link couldn't block, and he went sprawling. He was in the dark area now, but from here, it seemed light, and the area he had just been in seemed dark. He tried to lift his sword, but the arm with the shield went up, and he tried to run as the witches came from behind him, or was it in front? He tripped, falling on his face, and he tried to roll toward the darkness, but it went further away! The room, it seemed backwards! All but that one space where he had stood before.  
He rolled away from the darkness, and it came closer, and he rolled into the dark, where everything was as before, except that the circle had gotten smaller, and he was now standing in about 4 square feet of tile. He looked around him, and he couldn't hear the witches, or was it the effect of the darkness again?  
He held out the orb, and he tried to concentrate on casting a spell, but the words wouldn't come, and he found his throat seizing up, and he couldn't speak, he could barely move! He couldn't breathe, his throat wouldn't let him breathe! He jumped into the darkness again, finding all his movements reversed again, except speech, breathing and heartbeat. He could breath now, but now the darkness area did not get smaller, but larger, as if it would swallow him, hold him there, and choke him to death.  
The witches came back around, attempting to hit Link back into the suffocating darkness with their spells. He lifted his shield now, and the orb spoke to him, in his mind, 'The light gives that which it is named for, and the dark absorbs that which the other is named for.'  
Link knew what this meant even before the orb had finished speaking. He lifted the shield, tilted it to the darker side, and felt the impact of the spells, but there was no dent in the shield, and the spells had not ricocheted off the surface, and he looked over the edge of the shield, and there, in a dark light, were the spells, suspended in the air, and then the black surface of the shield seemed to spin, or invert, as it looked as if it had become molten, and the spells were absorbed into the surface. Then the shield's dark face resolidified, and the hags looked stunned.  
The orb floated over Link, and it shone a bright light, and in his mind, Link heard a new voice, that of Nayru, oracle of Seasons, and she said, "Link! The powers of the Hags are in your shield! If you could turn that power against them, you could defeat them! Give the shields withheld energy to the orb! It will change the energy into a spell you can use to destroy Twinrova in her combined form!"  
Link had no idea how he would get Twinrova to combine, but he had to do it! He committed himself to transferring the energy of their attack to the orb, and also letting some loose energy into the orb for a 'Sano' spell, which healed him. The Orb suddenly shone very brightly, and it didn't stop shining from quite some time, until Link felt his ears pop from the pressure, and the walls were gone, as was the dark spot in the center of the room, only the top of the room remained, the tip of the tower.  
The tip of the tower had something that shone on it, and seemed to just hang there. The tip was held up by four steel poles, and the witches were now circling the tower, slowly, then faster, and faster. They went so fast that their images blurred, and when it all stopped, the sky was dark, and Twinrova hovered there in front of link's face, and he could see her holding something.  
"You have no chance of getting this item, small one."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Ha, you can't remove this from my grasp."  
"You mean your talons? I can get it easily."  
"Hm. I'll show you what these 'talons' can really do!"  
She lifted her hands, and the item began floating, and it shone a dark green, and the tower began to shake, and suddenly, very few tiles were left to stand on.  
"The Quake medallion!"  
"It is not a medallion anymore. During the 'Breaking War' Ganon broke free and rose to power by stealing the orb of secrets and executed the oracle that held its powers. But she had broken free by the use of the orb, but Ganon still had the orb, and using it, he changed the world into Age of Shattered Dreams. During this change, many warriors tried to defeat Ganon, our king, by use of the Medallions of the Three, three warriors stepped forth and nearly destroyed our king, that was when he summoned Myself, Veran, and Onox here, and we fended them off until the king regained his strength. During the battle the Medallions of the Three were used so often, that their powers began to weaken. In the end, Ganon used his powers of corruption to chip away at their virtue, and he nearly destroyed them, but a pesky Oracle, aided by one of the Goddesses, the Goddess of Wisdom, stepped in and saved the remains of the medallions, they fled with the Medallions of the Three, and used the concentrated powers of magic, and the use of Alchemy to seal the medallions into these pendants, their powers were restored, and they were made so they could not fade. Ganon heard of their treachery and captured them, that was when the oracle of Ages died. The pendants were taken, and Ganon attempted to destroy them, but not even his power could do it, so he gave one of the Medallions of the Three to each of us for safekeeping."  
"Nice story, but I'm falling asleep here, oh, and just a warning: Heads up!"  
Link vaulted up by use of his sword, and a good starting jump. He raised his sword over his head, and hit the witches in the arm with his sword. Twinrova dropped the Quake Pendant, and Link jumped for it. The withces had it already, by use of their magic, though. Link jumped for it again, but Twinrova was wary of him now. She held out a long, slender wand, and blasted him with a magical force powerful enough to break a redwood in half. He went flying, and hit one of the walls with a crunch of the tiles against his back. He saw the red ball of magic coming at him again, and held his shield up quickly.  
The shot deflected from the golden side, and she sent it volleying back. This is like my battle with Agahnim! He drew his sword quickly, and deflected the shot that way. It flew back at the hag, growing larger with every hit it took from either side. It came sailing at Link again, and he rolled out of the way. It struck a mirror behind him and flew back at the hags. Twinrova knocked it expertly at Link. He drew his shield, it bounced off that, then the mirror and then Twinrova bounced it back again. It hit the mirror, and by this time Link was behind Twinrova, he knocked it back to the mirror.  
She simply moved to let it pass her and go straight to Link. This is what he was planning for. The more magic I add to it, the more control over the energy I get. He had the ball of energy about the size of a 5 foot beach ball. He then positioned his shield to send the orb at Twinrova. She laughed, and used her magic to move it. But it didn't move out of the way. Link had control of the orb, and it blasted Twinrova, sending her smashing into the wall. Link picked up the Quake Pendant which the hags had dropped when they had been blasted. He lifted it up, slowly. He examined it. It really was just shards and the final shrapnel of the Quake Medallion.  
He held the Pendant over his head, and fed his magic into it. He felt a bubble of energy forming around himself, protecting him from the effects of the Medallion, and then the tower began to shake. The walls crumbled, then roof began caving in, and chunks of the ceiling fell like leaves in autumn. Twinrova was caught under a large pile of rocks, and this floor of the tower seemed like an arena that was hit by several small grenades.  
Link started to leave until he heard a rumbling that didn't come from the Pendant. Twinrova was climbing from the pile of stones. The stones rose with Twinrova, and seemed to give her a granite armor. "Shit." was all Link could say to this new problem.  
She began to circle the tower, firing magic at Link from every angle. All Link could do was run away from the blasts, and hope he didn't trip on some rock. He stopped after one of the blasts sent up a smoke. He hid in the smoke, then remembered what Nayru had given to him as advice. He pulled the orb out of its satchel, put his shield on his back, and sheathed his sword. He walked out of the smoke, then held up the orb. He was sure this special spell would be able to give him the advantage.  
Twinrova had stolen the orb from him by the time he was trying to think of how to use the spell. She flew higher into the sky, and then taunted Link from up high. She began throwing magic at Link, trapping him on one edge of the tower. Link was angry now, not only did she have him trapped, she was poking fun at him! He felt his rage replenish his strength, magic, and then he felt the orb in his hand.  
"How did you get that!"  
'Will is what truly wins a battle.' And the orb was silent again, but it shone with something Link had never seen before. The red lines flowing within the orb then registered in Link's mind. Twinrova's energy, combined with his anger, was flowing inside the orb. He held the orb in both hands, and held it closer to his chest. He felt a warmth growing there, and then he felt his anger go into the orb. He moved his arms to his right side, and then held the orb as if he were a pitcher waiting to throw a baseball.  
"RAGE SPELL! LAUNCH!" he moved both arms out at once, forcing the orb to move into the air, and it held an aura of destruction around it. It moved slowly at first, then picked up speed and flew toward the hag.  
"You give the orb back after stealing it? You really are a fool!"  
The orb then pierced the hag's body, making her body seem to fold in half. She shrieked in pain, and then she turned to a dust, which descended on the tower, teleporting Link to the bottom of it, and there, he saw the tower crumbling. Finally, the light from the tower that held up the castle faded, then disappeared altogether. The castle didn't move lower down, but it did seem to be a bit more penetrable now.  
Link smiled as he thought of what he would do to Ganon once he got into that castle. He held out the Quake Pendant, and felt the air around him get warm. He entered a white out and was in another world again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
THAT WAS THE MOST FUN CHAPTER TO WRITE EVER!!!! Hope you liked it as much as I did, enjoy! REVIEW!! I NEED REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
